Because I Told You So
by pennypotter128
Summary: a short fluffy one shot has something to do with lemon drops and christmas Do R


**AN/- here's another one shot guys just like that has to much of fluff and cuteness…plot is mine.**

**Disclaimer – Don't own any one though doesn't stop them from being my Favourite couple. MMAD how can you not love them?**

**Because I Told You So**

Christmas was always a special session for everyone at Hogwarts the students staying back dinned with the teachers, even Snape wasn't as grumpy as always and the house elves were very generous to make everything in their recipe books including every possible sweet you had ever seen.

Presents were no strangers on Christmas day and Albus Dumbledore got a room full of them most of them being sweets and books and a couple of odd objects only Albus knew what they were cause every time he'd open the gift wrapping of the weird object he'd be excited and name the object most of which his wife or the staff have never heard off.

So this Christmas was no different Albus and Minerva were tucked in tightly into their bed snuggled into each other, it had started snowing outside again flakes covering the window sill quickly the cold fogging up the window slightly.

Minerva woke up first and got herself out of her husband's strong embrace, she rapped her robe over her slender body and walked towards the window, wiping the wetness she looked outside for a little of grass but nothing.

The children who were staying back were making snowmen with their wands; a few were enjoying a snow ball fight. She smiled softly to herself but her smile actually broadened when Albus got out of bed and walked towards her, his chest still bare as he enclosed her with his arms and kissed her perfumed hair.

"You changed the shampoo did you?" he asked.

"Why don't you like it?" she asked.

"It's better than the clove one…now you smell of shampoo that smells great." he chuckled softly.

She kissed him gently on the lips he smiled and kissed her back.

"Merry Christmas Albus," she said slowly looking at their small tree on near their bed, the floor was as always filled with so many gifts that would make any one the happiest man on Christmas.

Albus walked over the tree Minerva followed, the first gift Albus opened was from Fred and George Weasley.

Albus tore open the Gryffindor coloured gift paper and out fell a box of lemon drops.

"Lovely I think they'll be perfect for today," he muttered putting a fair few into his mouth and biting them like they were marshmallows.

"Merlin, Albus I wonder if you eat so many of these one day you might just not be able to eat them again," she said exasperatedly, opening her gift from the first year Hermione Granger to reveal a new muggle novel.

"That's rubbish love, my teeth are as strong as a horse's," he said chomping on another five lemon drops.

Minerva shook her head as he put the last one in his mouth and crushed it with his teeth and then everything went black for a second for Albus and an excruciating pain hit him something he thought was worse then a cruciatus.

"Oh Merlin's bloody…."he held his mouth and cursed loudly; Minerva looked up from her book and rushed to him.

"I told you Albus, I told you it'd be bad….Merlin we need to take you to a dentist." she said.

"A who?" he asked.

"A dentist, a muggle doctor who checks teeth." she said looking into his mouth, she sighed seeing the damage possibly every tooth had a cavity and the gums on the left side were swelling up slightly.

"Merlin, Albus no other day but Christmas where the hell in London are we going to find a dentist on Christmas." she said.

"It really hurts you know so stop scolding me!" he told her off.

"Fine get ready we're going to muggle London I guess I know a dentist who can help," she said getting up.

"Will it hurt?" he asked innocently, swishing his wand and changing his beard into a short goatee and his robes into a sweater and jacket and jeans.

"Yes, it will hurt, wish you had thought of that before you chomped on your sweets…ruined my Christmas," she muttered and went into the bathroom to get dressed.

Albus sighed as he heard what she had to say he never wanted to ruin her Christmas just wish he had listened to her.

She came out wearing a muggle skirt and a shirt she wore a sweater on it, stockings and small heals.

They got out of Hogwarts Albus still holding his mouth as Minerva walked ahead he followed and they apparated together, Minerva was still very Mad at her Husband, they never got time to be together they never got time to go out and now that they were going out it was to a Dentist, she sighed thinking of whether Ms. Granger parents could actually help them out.

She and Albus walked towards a really big building on the road next to the parliament the lobby of the building was very big and Minerva walked over to the receptionist dressed in blue and red.

"Excuse me; we're looking for Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Minerva asked the receptionist and Albus stood near the telephone, he had heard of this contraption but never actually seen one.

"Fourth floor, first to the right," the receptionist said in a very grouchy way.

"Marvellous…"he spattered a little of spit and blood flying towards the ground.

Minerva sighed and pulled Albus into the lift, thankful this was something Albus had seen and witnessed due to his several visits to the ministry of magic which never gave Minerva the quality time she needed with her husband.

They reached the door labelled, 'Dr. Philip Granger and Dr. Jane Granger', Minerva rang the door bell which was answered by a little girl in a short pink dress and brown bushy hair.

Hermione cocked her head slightly,

"Professor McGonagall? What are you doing here?" she asked letting them in she had never seen Dumbledore up close he seemed to be in pain.

"Ms. Granger are your parents at home?" Minerva asked.

Hermione nodded and went to call her mum.

Jane granger came into the living room to greet Minerva and Albus,

"Hermione tells me a lot about your class Ms. McGonagall she absolutely loves them," Jane grinned shaking hands with Minerva as Hermione blushed slightly.

"Well, I'm glad that you like my class Ms Granger but I think Professor Dumbledore has a larger problem at hand," Minerva said seriously.

"How can we help?" Jane grinned as Phillip walked into the room seemed Hermione got her hair from her father whose short brown hair was as curly as his daughter.

"Toothache… I thought I was best to see someone we 'd know…you see Mungos doesn't have many dentist."

"Alright, Professor lets check it out!" said Jane as Albus sat on the dentist chair which she pushed down to get a better look. Minerva sat on the empty seat in the room looking at the process of checking Albus teeth.

Hermione walked in and stood next to Minerva,

"Did you get my book, professor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, thank you Ms. Granger, George Elliot is quite a classic I was finding this one since really long." Minerva said.

"Alright, open wide…"said Jane as Philip handed her the equipment a few water guns, vacuums and toothbrushes with paste on them.

Jane opened and checked Albus mouth, she told Philip to write it down,

"Fifteen cavities on the lower left side in a line starting from the end, one rot in the same line number five actually and number 12…oh lord what have you been eating Professor," smiled Jane in amusement, Philip laughed lightly as well.

"Can you fix it?" Minerva asked.

"Oh yes but it will take a while," she said, Minerva nodded.

"Let's start with the rot…"she said Philip nodded and handed her an aesthetic injection.

"What the bloody hell is that for?" Albus said a little scared as Hermione giggled.

"So that when we pull you teeth out you won't feel a thing," said Phillip forcing open Albus's mouth and poking it into his gums and inner cheeks.

"I think it'd be easier to work when everything is filled then fill it later…"Phillip told his wife who nodded.

Jane started to fill in the cavities quickly and was done in two hours but the anaesthesia wore of once she had finished with the cavities.

They were pulling at the rot teeth when Albus woke up.

"Oh Mother of Merlin…"he cried his teeth as stubborn as him.

"Philip hold him down," Jane sad pulling out Albus teeth number five as she got pushed behind no. five in her tweezers.

Minerva was laughing with Hermione giggling besides her it was way to amusing and probably so kind of revenge that she got against Albus for ruining her Christmas.

"Alright tooth no.12 will be an easy shot just relax professor," Jane told Albus who was in no state of relaxing he'd rather fight Voldemort now then get his teeth removed.

"Alright, ready pull…"said Phillip and pushed Albus .12 came out smoothly and the Albus's struggles subsided.

"Do you have any spell that can possibly make fake teeth?" Jane asked, they were out of teeth they'd forgotten to order some.

"Actually there is" Albus pressing his tongue into the emptiness he waved his wand and two new teeth were put in the place of no. 12 and five.

"Thank you so much" said Albus shaking hands with both Philip and Jane.

"Any time...sir...and one more thing…you can't eat for two hours and no more lemon drops okay!" said Jane grinning.

Albus chuckled slightly and they bid the Grangers goodbye, they walked out of the building into the cold street.

Minerva checked her watch it was noon by now and she was hungry but Albus couldn't eat for another hour so she'd wait.

Albus put a hand around his wife lower back,

"Albus what if someone sees?" she said, no one really knew about them being a couple and Albus preferred that Minerva wasn't mobbed by the press or probably be in trouble with the death eaters.

"I don't really care, you know" he said, she smiled at him.

"Do you want to get some lunch?" he asked her.

"But you're not supposed to eat for an hour" she said.

"Don't have to listen to what ever the Dentest says," he smiled.

"A dentist…and yes you do…"she replied smiling.

"I think I'll listen to my wife from now," he whispered into her ear nibbling it slightly.

"And why is that so?" she asked pushing him slightly.

"Because you said so…"he replied kissing her.

So in the street near the Thames Minerva finally got her husband back kissing her in full view of Merlin knew who and Albus was sure she wasn't going to stop him from eating lemon drops, she liked their taste and smell way too much on him.


End file.
